In one aspect, this invention relates to a structure for adjusting the relative position of two parts. In a further aspect, this invention relates to threaded members used to make adjustments between two parts.
The use of a threaded member to move or adjust parts by anchoring the threaded member in a stationary block or base and attaching the end of the threaded member to the part to be adjusted is well known in the art. One example is a normal vise.
When used to adjust the relative position of two parts, threaded members frequently undergo a slight movement when locked in position, which has to be corrected. For example, when a lock or jam nut is tightened to lock a threaded bolt, the bolt can move an amount equal to the thread play. This will change the adjustment. If the thread play is greater than the allowed error, the adjustment and locking must be repeated. The constant readjustment is time consuming.
It is desirable to have a threaded adjustment system which does not change its position when locked. It is also desirable to have an adjustment structure which can be used to make fine adjustments.